


[ART] Role Swap: Maul's Victim

by SLUG_CAT624



Series: Obitine Week 2020 [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Day 2: role swap, F/M, Gouache Painting, ObiTine Week 2020, Stylized Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24902251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLUG_CAT624/pseuds/SLUG_CAT624
Summary: In which Obi-Wan Kenobi is slain by Maul on Mandalore instead of Satine."Satine...""I have faith your soul will wait for me, Obi'ika.  Rest now."
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze
Series: Obitine Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798852
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	[ART] Role Swap: Maul's Victim

Gouache painting on 140lbs cold press watercolor paper.

[](https://ibb.co/DrFsLpP)


End file.
